


in defense of our overgrown garden [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: In which Ushijima tries very hard to be a good neighbour to the new tenants next door. (alternatively titled: love thy crooked neighbour)From: Ushijima WakatoshiTo: Oikawa TooruDear neighbour,Congratulations on moving into this neighbourhood with Iwaizumi. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, and I apologise for not being able to greet you in person, as I am a very busy man.As you might have noticed, I have also placed a pot of flowers next to your doorstep as a housewarming gift. It is a rue plant, traditionally meant to symbolise ‘regret’. I have expended great effort to procure this plant for you, as this is not a common flower you can find in your neighbourhood florist. The symbolism is entirely intentional.I look forward to seeing you (and your boyfriend) around.Sincerely,Ushijima Wakatoshi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, brief allusions to kyouhaba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	in defense of our overgrown garden [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in defense of our overgrown garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070170) by [carafin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carafin/pseuds/carafin). 



[in defense of our overgrown garden](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-VL_ZNP-5khgYAOLEc8GszGmmwU6h1uY/view?usp=sharing) 15:43

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on tumblr at edge-of-the-morning or on twitter at [twice_yall](https://twitter.com/twice_yall)!!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed listening, have a great day!! stay safe ♡


End file.
